Mutant Pasta
by SorrowMystery
Summary: Sorry for lame title. Anyway, what happens when you mix Mutants and Monsters? Nothing but chaos that's what. Join the turtles as they have a run in with a young girl who drags them into a world that they never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1; Punishment~**

I toss the hatchet over my shoulder only to pick up another that looked almost exactly alike except for the lack of blood stains and the blade wasn't dull. "How many hatchets are you going to throw through the wall, MeannCat?!" shouted a very angry very familiar voice from the room next to hers, behind her currently.

"I guess as many as I got!" I responded.

Looking away from the wall with three hatchets sticking out of it, I look back down at the new one in my hands. Where did this one come from anyway? Actually. I look over at the wall with hatchets protruding from it.

When did I get any of these?

I remember snatching one from one dude's garage before actually killing him, but I don't remember taking more from other people...or Home Depot.

Then there was a slamming of fists against my bedroom door not far 'yonder. I look over at and watched as the poorly taped up drawings of mine fluttered and shook along with the poor wooden door. Curses and threats were shouted at me not long after he started banging against my door, which I can easily ignore. I stick the hatchet handle into one of my boots and stroll casually over to my bed.

Where are those cat ears of mine?

"Jeff, why the hell are you banging on MC's door and threatening her?" demanded the owner of this mansion, whose also my 'master'.

"She keeps throwing hatchets at the wall!" Jeff snapped. "One of them nearly sliced my head open."

Oh yeah, his bed was right up against the wall on the left side of his room just like mine was; I really should've remembered that. With a shrug I dig throw the mess of blankets and pillows on my bed until I find my beloved cat ears. When I turn around, I'm wearing said head band and HE is standing there.

"Oh, hello Slenderman, uh sir." I said, looking up at his featureless face. "You know, I could've opened the door for you. Right?"

He doesn't say anything, but looks at the wall with those random axes I found in my weapon drawer. It's a long moment of him stareing at the wall before he looks at me with what is probably an irritated expression on his no face. Even without seeing any expression I shrink back and find myself in a fight or flight position. The option I choose is flight, even if I know I won't make it very far if I make it anywhere.

"MeannCat, I am allowing you to live under my roof, and if you wish to stay here you can no longer throw axes at your wall." He said.

"Yes, Slen-"

I stop when he pulls out his tendrils. "As a punishment, I have a different assignment for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You must go and retrieve Rake from New York City." He answered.

Slenderman's tendril goes to my closet where he pulls out my british flag backpack and drops it at my feet. "Get ready now, you are leaving in five minutes."

_... Leonardo POV ..._

We look down at the Footclan member who we just so happened across after we gathered two more stray Mutagen canisters. I would've checked to see if he was still alive but since his stomach was ripped open the answer was obvious. He was dead and there's no doubt about it.

"What could've done this?" I asked.

"I don't know, a mutant probably." Donatello said, sounding unsure even if that was the only explanation there was.

Before Raph says something I silence him, he doesn't look happy but the moment he as well as the others hear the soft tapping of footsteps they head back to the rooftops. I followed after them, making it to the roof just as a girl walks by only to freeze midstep in front of the alley. She walks in revealing she wore a mask, one with the eyes surrounded by black that looked to be dripping down and past a wide stitched smile.

"Who the heck is that?" Raphael asked.

The girl kneels down, next to the body and seemed to examine it. "Do you think she knows who did that?" Michaelangelo asked.

The girl froze while reaching her hand out, I shush them; we get out of view before she could look up at us. I grit my teeth in worry and annoyance, after all I cover was almost blown. "Yeah, he's been here." came a soft voice.

I look over just as she stands up and walks away.

**A/N**

**Hi, yeah I know the chapter was short but this is after all just something to cure my boredom so yeah. Comment if you like it. Fave it if you love it. I'll update it either tomorrow or in a week, that is if I get at least one comment. Okay? Okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N;**

**Please note that the cover image is not mine, it is a picture of MeannCat drawn by someone known as **_**half-rose **_**on a website called deviantart. I asked if I could use it for a story cover and she said I could. So now you may read this chapter.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2; Mistakes~**

_... Leonardo POV ..._

It wasn't smart of us to do, but what choice did we have? After all the girl was just attacked by some weird mutant human, one that was on all four, had gray skin, and was bald all over. When we saw it, it had long metallic blades coming from its hands, three on each to be more precise. I saw that it razor sharp teeth when it made a snarling screeching sound, that is when it leapt at the girl also revealing where its eyes should be there were just black holes.

I leapt into action as did my brothers when the thing attacked her, I kicked it hard in its side thus stopping it from ripping the poor girl open. The mutant snarled at us but retreated when it saw all four of us. Obviously it still had a brain, it just lacked any humanity. When we looked at the girl, she was completely covered in her own blood which still poured out of the slashes in her stomach. We thought she was a goner, there had been so much blood..especially since we couldn't take her to a hospital and risk revealing our existence. I couldn't stand to let her die, since it was our fault a mutant got a hold of her..

So, we brought her back to the layer also known as our home. Sensei was there waiting for us and when he saw her, he immediately got to work on fixing her up as much as he could. It was odd though, he hadn't even demanded why we brought a human girl to the layer or how she got hurt so badly.

Though once she was all patched up and resting in a bed in the spare room we had, the questions came. I had explained what happened in as much detail I could, with Donnie correcting me on some parts. As we explained, I had begun to remember and realize she hadn't even been afraid when she saw that mutant. No, she held her ground and kept quiet up until it ran at her and pounced at her with those long blades extended and aimed at her body. Perhaps, though unlikely, she knew who or what that mutant was.

It sure looked like it, and when we saw her injury it looked so much like the one the dead FootClan member had, only her stomach hadn't been torn open like the FootClan guy's had been. Maybe, when she wakes up, we can ask her exactly if she knew what that thing was and why she wasn't afraid of it.

...

Well that had been last night, now it's morning with all four of us occupying ourselves with different activities while we waited for Sensei to call us for training. I sat in a beanbag in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn in my lap while Mikey played on the arcade game machine, Raph sat in the concrete couch behind me, and Donnie did who knows what in his lab. It was peaceful in the base, for once, allowing me to watch my faverite show Space Adventures without distractions. Oddly though, I couldn't pay attention.

Ever since last night after the girl was resting in the spare room all patched up from her attack and after Donnie and I explaining what happened, Sensei had checked up on the unknown girl and had gone quiet. He hasn't said a word since and it was really getting to me, well that and what my brothers and I witnissed last night.

But mostly Sensei's silence. Was there something wrong?

_... MeannCat POV ..._

It had been an interesting night, after Slenderman dropped me off in an abandoned warehouse; I found a dead ninja! The ninja was wearing a fully black suit with bug eyes, at first I thought he could be a creepypasta but then I saw the injuries that killed him. Those injuries were obviously made by Rake which also told me this ninja wasn't a creepypasta monster or for short Pasta Monster. When I tried to examine the injuries closer just to make sure it was Rake's doing and not some other ninja, soft voices reached my ears.

I looked around, swivling my head left to right only to find nothing in the alley which was odd, I knew I heard something. That's when my overactive imagination gave me a brilliant idea! The roofs! Someone could be spying on me from the roofs! So I looked up just in time to catch at least the color of what the person or pasta was wearing, green and blue. Knowing I scared over half the pastas in Slender Mansion and scared a good amount of mortals, I let the person or pasta go...though if they ever spied on me again they'll get a knife to the throat, or worse. Anyway, after examining the corpse a bit I left the alley to look around for Rake.

Seeing as Rake liked to hide in people's closets, I snuck into a good amount of apartment homes going up one side of the street and going back on the other. It didn't kill much time, seeing as it's so easy to tell if Rake is in a closet...he scrapes against the door, or he threw a bunch of the person's things around the room or scared the person into wrecking their own room. I did manage to find a few people to kill when I got bored in the city I even killed a small broken family while on my search, though it wasn't much fun. It had just been a woman with her five year old son and fifteen year old daughter, they didn't even scream loud enough for their neighbors to call the cops on me. Pity.

I liked being chased by the police only to outrun and escape them, watching people's hopes get crushed when a police man doesn't kill a killer that could possibly return to the neighborhood.

Well after having that bit of fun I searched for Rake some more, but ended up returning to the warehouse right as the first rays of the sun began to show on the horizon. I plopped down on the cold concrete floor next to a stack of wooden crates. "Ugh...so tired." I complained, even if there was nobody to listen. "So hungry."

An hour of just sitting there trying to sleep passed before I changed into the other clothes I brought and got up, I flung the bag over my shoulder though taking care to make sure the hatchet doesn't cut a hole in it and walked out. I counted the bills I had in it, in hopes to be able to buy some food from McDonalds; I smiled in triumph when I counted enough for food for both breakfast and lunch. Thank you Slenderman's victim for carrying a lot of cash!

My good mood was extinguished when I bought breakfast though, I had to push through a crowd down the sidewalk and through a crowd inside McDonalds. So after that I decided to just skip lunch, since that would be an even bigger crowd to push through. Ugh. New York was hell. With all the tall buildings and all the people...no wonder Rake was here, it was a killer's gold mine. That is if they don't mind the pollutions and the crowds of people during the day. Probably why Slenderman had sent me, instead of coming to retrieve Rake himself. For the rest of the day, I pretty much just complained without even watching which way I was going until I wanted to return to the warehouse.

I was lost.

I walked down street. After street. After god damn street!

Eventually night had fallen and I still had no clue how to get back to that one safe haven I had, so I just decided to search for Rake. I looked around the almost empty street and found an alley to change into my regular every day clothes. Rake walked out of one of the apartment buildings and when he faced me was when I realized; I smelled of human, a normal mortal and looked like one.

He didn't even hesitate to run at me, to even see if it was me, he just ran and pounced with his long sharp claw like blades aimed for my chest, probably ready to rip my heart out. I went down hard and fast, Rake lashed out tearing at my stomach and sending shockwaves of pain throughout me, making me scream. Mentally I pleaded for Slenderman to come and help or BEN Drowned..heck I'd even want Jeff to help, while he's as useful as a peice of lint. I tried to cry for help but it seemed like all I could do was scream and cry in agony. Rake soon flew off my body and into the street, my cries quieted down though I still breathed heavily for the air had all but left my lungs from screaming and from the heavy bleeding in my stomach. I was fading but the last things I saw, were four green blurs standing over me, each with a hint of some vibrant color...red, orange, purple, and..blue.

_..._

I wake up in a soft bed, with gauze wrapped tightly around my stomach and a blanket laying loosely over me to keep me warm. Did one of the pastas save me after all? I wonder. Am I in the medical wing of the mansion? Being taken care of by Eyeless Jack?

I inhaled the air, to hopefully give me a clue on where I was in this dark room. The air is oddly light and doesn't smell of blood, like it does at the medical wing of the mansion, even if it is a small part. Usually the smell of blood would make me want to gag, at least as strong as the smell can get at Slender Mansion, especially after a large amount of us come back after killing sprees and are covered in blood. But, I am used to the smell and have even grown to like it. It smells of home, my home.

But this, this room the air smells of air freshener and pizza?

Where the hell am I?! I push myself up slowly only to freeze as the center of my torso burns with a pain greater than anything Laughing Jack or Pinkamena could dish out on their victims. A loud, high pitched scratchy whine escapes my mouth.

'Help me Slenderman!' I pleaded mentally, not moving.

Slenderman usually heals his proxies' injuries, but I have crossed my limit on injuries so he tells me he won't heal any injury I get unless I'm on my death bed. Obviously I'm not on my death bed or else I'd either not have any injuries or Slenderman would come out of the shadows and heal me. Well that or I'm in a hospital..though if I was, it'd smell of sanitizer and sick people, not air freshiner and pizza. Also I would have an IV in my arm too, giving me drugs I don't even know of.

The door across from the bed swings open, allowing the light from the hallway to shine in and blind me for a second. When my eyes adjust and I open them, the light in the room has been switched on and a green three fingered hand is on my shoulder. I look up to see a tall green, humanized turtle looking at me with concern in his brown eyes. Before I can say anything, he gently pushes me down until my head once again rests on the pillow. I look back at the door where three other humanoid turtles very similar to him come in, looking worried and curious; I look from each one, they were wearing masks on their face with the same colors I saw before I blacked out.

"You're not fit to get up," said the one who pushed me back down, he wore a purple mask.

I shook my head. "I can't beleive this is happening."

"Listen, don't be afraid~"

"Don't be afraid?" I laughed, interrupting the one with a blue mask. "I'm not afraid."

"You're not?" all four say in unision.

I nodded, hiding my face with my hand as I smile widely and somewhat insanely. "No, I've seen way scarier things than you four."

"Then what the heck can't you beleive?" demanded the red masked one.

"I can't BELEIVE!" I snapped, annoyed with his tone. "That four mutant turtles saved my life! And that no-" I pause. "That nobody I know has bothered to check up on me."

It was true, usually when I'm sent on a 'mission' alone that is extended or thought to take a while, at least one of the pastas would call my phone to check up on me if not Slenderman or one of his other proxies. That or one of the other proxies would be sent to find and or help me, which I seem to need quite often...I have a habit of laughing at Slenderman's victims, especially when they spaz out from paranoia. That's actual a reason why I get hurt, I laugh and have to muffle it and end up falling out of trees or off roofs.

* * *

**A/N;**

**Hey there, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure had fun typing it. I just love things that start with a story then go to a more present time than what time the story had been. Well that and I love the storyline in which I am currently picturing in my head. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**(and remember the cover image isn't mine but I got permission to use it, so nobody can report me for stealing! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter 3; Irritated Answers ~**

_... MeannCat POV ..._

"You mean you're family?" asked blue.

Yeah, until they told me their names I pretty much just called them by what color mask they were wearing. When I calmed my own temper down to keep from starting any trouble I looked over at him, almost with a questioning expression. I reminded myself that they thought I was normal, so obviously they thought I had a family taking care of me. It was half true but half not, since nobody at Slender Mansion were related except for Slenderman and two of his brothers that he lets live there.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I said. "I guess since I'm adopted, I don't think of them as my family all that often."

Yeah, let's go with that. Since that seems like how things are at Slender Mansion, everybody is adopted. Though who are the parents? Well Slenderman acts like a father, sorta, and it is his home so Slendy is the father...and, hm, Trenderman acts more like a girl but still acts like he owns the place so~

"...your name?" asked one of them, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, lost in my thoughts." I said.

Blue sighed. "I asked what your name is."

"Oh, my name is Katrina but everybody calls me Cat." I said, using my disguise name. "So, what's ya'lls names?"

"I see our guest is getting along with you four." said a deep voice.

The four looked and saw a humanoid rat walk in with his hands behind his back, once inside the now cramped room he stood in front of my bed. Blue looked like he was going to salute him like he was some military general.

"Aye Sensei." Blue said.

"They were just about to tell me their names," I said.

He nodded, but his eyes were on my stomach where the injury was. Confused I looked and saw the blanket had a small red stain. "I guess me trying to get made my injuries begin bleeding again."

"Donatello, go get some more gauz." the rat, Sensei, ordered.

"Aye Sensei." purple said, noticing the red before dashing off.

Sensei walked around the bed and pulled a chair away from the wall to set it closer to the bed where he sat. "You shouldn't be getting up, you're injuries have not had enough time to heal."

"I know, but I didn't know where I am so I tried to get up and see." I said.

Hm...to think, they would be asking about Rake instead of lecturing me about trying to get up. After all, the four turtles did save me from Rake so obviously they saw him and have explained it all to this rat. So, why aren't asking about the uggly human thing on all four that has metal blades coming from his hands?

Donatello soon comes back. "Here you go Sensei," he hands the rat an emergency kit. "I don't understand why her injuries are bleeding again though."

"Neither do I." Sensei said.

...

Sensei ushers the turtles out and closes the door behind them, though because of the voices outside the door I knew they hadn't gone back to what they had been doing before. I shoved the blanket off me, allowing Sensei to help me up into a sitting position. Though my injuries hurt I had no choice but to keep myself in a position, while he changed the gauze, wrapping a bit more around my stomach than before. Once done, I layed back down while he put the blanket back over me.

"Master Splinter, can we come back in?"

"Yes, my sons." Sensei said.

The turtles came back in then, "Are you okay, Katrina?" asked Blue.

"Yes, I've had bad injuries before." I said.

Sensei shook his head, probably not likeing my annoyed tone of voice. Which was odd since Red had the same kind of tone of voice, why not shake his head at him?

"How are you still alive?!" Orange exclaimed.

I chuckled. "I don't even know...uh, whatever your name is."

"Oh yeah, we never got to introduce ourselves!" Blue said in sudden realization.

"Yup."

"My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." Blue said.

Orange suddenly appeared on my other side. "My name's Michaelangelo, but call me Mikey! Do you want to see my comics?"

I smiled and nodded, though mentally all I wanted to do was call the mansion and ask for someone to come and get me out of this dump. These turtles are really starting to annoy me, and I just now met them. I watched as Mikey ran out of the room to go get his comics before anybody could say anything.

"Well," I said. "Uh, what's your name, Red?"

"Don't call me red!" snapped Red. "My name is Raphael."

I growled. "No need to be all grouchy. I guess I won't answer any questions ya'll have now that I was yelled at for no reason."

"Raph!" Donnie and Leo yelled.

"How did you know we were going to ask you about anything?" asked Sensei, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I would if I saw someone stand their ground, unafraid when a weird creature came at them ready to kill them." I shrugged.

Beside me Sensei, or as Donnie called him, Master Splinter nodded. "Tell me young one, do you know who or what that mutant was?"

I nodded. "His name is Rake, and I've seen him many times before."

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, actually lots of people have." I answered. "But nobody will beleive the people who have seen Rake, check online, you'll find many people calling the witnesses liars or crazy. Same for the beleivers."

"He's online?" Donnie asked.

I yawned. "Yeah, just go to google and search up CreepyPasta Rake. Creepypasta is one word, it is a wiki and a website. I suggest the wiki, where he was first mentioned."

...

Since then, which was two hours ago I have been explaining things about the Rake and creepypasta. Though since these mutants count as mortals I can't say much or else I have to kill them, rule one for pastas to follow...kill mortals that know too much, which is why we're never to become friends with mortals or fall in love with any. So I gave so little information it made Donnie and the rest of them leave to go search it up on the internet. How they have internet, or even a computer, I will never know...since they not only count as mortals but also count as freaks at the same time.

Mikey unfortunently remained with me in the room they gave me, reading his comics to me about lame monsters attacking humans that easily defeated them. At first it was interesting, with the monster killing the humans, but in the end the remaining human or humans defeated the monster. So lame and cliche.

After a while though I interrupt him while he's reading a comic about some alien monsters, a comic that seemed to scare him to no end. "Hey Mikey, where is my bag anyway?"

"Oh, it's over here!" he chirped, reaching to the end of the bed and grabbing my bag from off the floor.

"Thanks, now I can call and tell my 'family' that I'm fine." I lied.

Mikey frowned. "You won't tell them about us, will you?"

"No, of course not!" I lie again. "I don't them to call the government and make you five some science expirement!"

"Great!" he says.

I dig through my bag, taking care not to cut myself on the hatchet that was still in there and that oddly didn't cut a hole in my bag. Eventually I find the phone BEN had taken from one of the people he drove insane and fixed up to where nobody could track it and so it could still be used to call someone even after the number was shut down.

"Ooo! Can I have you're number?!" Mikey asked happily.

"Why?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

His smile fell. "Aren't we friends?"

He made a puppy dog face, kind of like Smile would do when I made candy bacon. I originally would've said no, but that face! It was so pitiful!

"Yes we are." I sighed.

"Yay!" he snatched my phone out of my hand and put his number in my phone.

When he gave my phone back, I exited out of my contacts list which only had two numbers- one being his number, the other being BEN's number. Wait. I glared at my contacts' list, knowing I never put BEN's number in my phone.

"I'll send you a text, you can add me to your contacts." I muttered to Mikey. "It'll say 'Meow'. Okay?"

Me- Meow

Mikey's phone went off, he grabbed it and practically squealed like a little girl. "Sweet! I got a new friend."

"Mind leaving, so I can talk to my family?" I asked.

"Sure."

_... Donatello POV ..._

Sitting down on the couch my brothers almost emmediatly gather around me to watch me open the internet and go to google. I typed in exactly what Cat had said C-R-E-E-P-Y-P-A-S-T-A with a space and R-A-K-E.

What comes up is a a wiki called 'CreepyPasta' as well as a website called 'CreepyPasta' along with a few youtube videos with sightings of Rake. Pictures that were almost exactly like that thing showed at the top, just like she said...I was perplexed by this since it was a creature that obviously wanted to stay hidden seeing how we never saw it before last night, and on a nearly completely deserted street too. I clicked on the wiki since it was highest on the list and read over the notes someone had taken, of news articles from some kind of news paper and from news reports on TV.

The page ended with diary entries this person had published and the hurtful comments people wrote. Everybody seemed to be saying this person was telling a lie, that it was all fake, and that their story didn't sound real or scary at all.

"Wow, people can be so mean!" Mickey said.

He was right by my ear, so I shoved him off. "I thought you were in her room, reading your comics to her."

"I gave her, her bag and she's using her phone to call her family!" Mikey replies. "I gave her some privacy."

Undertsandable. "This is as helpful as, Cat was." grumbled Raph.

"Here, let me go to another page," I said. "Perhaps someone else knows something."

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh jeez! This took two days to write, one to write it. The other to use a better idea on how it should be. And dang, it looks like I typed up a lot. The scrolling thingy at the edge of the word window is small now. Not itsy bitsy small, just small.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, because I had fun writing it. Even if it took forever. But hey! That's okay.**

**I just wanted to tell you guys and gals about something before you leave, **_**I will use anybody's creepypasta character (or maybe even TMNT character) if any of you want it in this story. All I need is a very good description of their appearence and personality and love life, just in case I add romance to this story...and perhaps how they kill (if a creepypasta) and how they fight (either creepypasta or TMNT, since everybody fights some way). After all MeannCat pretty much uses her life with the pastas to describe her time with the turtles.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hello my lovely readers, sorry to keep you from reading the chapter by putting up this hopefully short Auther's Note. I want to mention, before you read that a new character is going to be mentioned, though they won't be shown yet. You see someone was sweet enough to help me with my character problem, letting their character come into the story, thus making it more fun.**

_**Shadow Hunter**_**'s character known as ****Shadow ****is the latest character in this story, she may only be mentioned for now but in a future chapter she'll show up. Kind of like another one of my own pasta characters.**

* * *

**~Chapter 4; Help~**

_... MeannCat's POV..._

When Mikey left I lay there holding my phone hovering over my face, with my eyes just glaring at BEN's number and his lame attempt at a sexy pose for a picture. What I felt like doing was simply calling that weird little elf to yell at him from getting into my phone! Unfortunently I needed to get myself out of this dump and outside to once again search for Rake, so I can once again spend my days either killing or lounging in one of the trees that surrounds Slender Mansion. I have to repeatedly tell myself this so I don't waist the little life on my phone that's left by yelling at the pest, that loves to be in ALL of my technology...as in my phone and laptop.

I tap the numbers on the screen quickly before I could think any longer on it. The phone rings for almost a minute before somebody finally picks up, hopefully not Slenderman. "Hi Cat!" came a sweet young girl's voice.

My usual mean behavior and attitude practically flew away, for now anyway. "Hey there Sally." I said in a sweet tone of voice.

It was odd how Sally always made me act like my former self, the me before I became MeannCat, when I was so sweet I wouldn't even hurt a fly. It was probably because Sally liked to be my friend and loved to play games with me, Splendorman also...they were two of the few pastas that can bring out my nice side.

"Did you find Rake?" Sally asked.

"No, not yet." I said. "But, do you mind sending Bat or one of our friends to New York City? I have gotten hurt and need their help."

"Hey Sally, who're you talking to?"

Huh? Who's that in the background? I listen as Sally moves the phone around, away from her ear it sounds like. She says my name to whoever had spoken in the background and for a moment there was just silence.

"Sorry Cat, that was the new member of the house," Sally apologized. "Her name's Shadow, she's so nice!"

I smiled. "Tell her I said hi~"

"Cat says hi, Shadow." the girl said in a sing songy voice to SHadow. "SHadow says hi back...oh, Cat when you get back, can we have a tea party?"

Dang, little girl is actually starting to annoy me. "Sure sweety," I sighed. "But would you please send Bat to New York City?"

"Okay!"

With that she hung up on me. I sighed, setting my phone on the table next to the bed and without bothering to put my bag on the floor I closed my eyes. Whoever Shadow was, Sally seemed to like her, and if Sally liked her then she might not even remember to get Bat to come to New York. Ugh...why couldn't that new pasta wait until tomorrow to move into the mansion?

_... Donatello's POV ..._

I looked through the many different pages on Rake whether they were on the creepypasta wiki or on different websites. Though I mostly found arguments on his existance, some beleived he existed, some were begging for help, and the rest called those people liars or crazy. I would've put down that I saw him attack someone, but something kept me from doing so.

A few hours passed and I had to stop when my laptop was dieing; I got up, leaving my brothers in there watching TV. When I walk by the door to the spare bedroom I hear her talking to someone, so I pause.

"Hey there Sally." she said, in a sweet tone of voice...it was odd, because since she woke up she's had an attitude like Raph's.

"No, not yet." Cat said, interrupting my thoughts. "But, do you mind sending Bat or one of our friends to New York City? I have gotten hurt and need their help."

Bat? What kind of name is that? I put my ear to the door to hopefully hear more of the conversation, well more like hear more of what she has to say to this Sally person who is on the other end of the line. Sally must be her younger sister, because she seems to act like she is, seeing as her tone has become so nice. But when I put my ear at the door, it was quiet with just the impatient tapping Cat was probably making with her nails against the side table. Though a few minutes later the tapping stopped.

She spoke in her nice tone though an edge of annoyance was in it. "Tell her I said hi~"

The girl sighed, annoyed probably. "Sure sweety, but would you please send Bat to New York City?"

I stand back whenever the soft tapping of the phone against wood reached my ears, Cat had called her family for help. Is she truly not afraid of us? I shake my head and continue to walk to my room to get my laptop's charger.

...

That night when my brothers and I went out to patrol the city, I was looking all around in hopes to spot Rake. Yes, he usually hides in his victims' closests but because of the FootClan member and that incident with him attacking Cat, I thought perhaps he has decided to hunt outside now. Leo, seeming to have read my mind, made a plan saying these exact words, though I didn't really enjoy the plan..

"We're going to have to split up." Leo stated. "Though, if you run into the Rake or the FootClan, be sure to call the rest of us for backup."

"What? Why?" Raph demanded. "I don't need your help to fight that disgusting creature."

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but hey. It's still a chapter, right? And plus, my next update will be much longer.**

**Remember, I'll use any of your creepypasta or TMNT characters, just be sure to be very descriptive of their appearence, personality, weapons (if any), killing methods (CP), and fighting style. Okay? In a later chapter I'll be sure to put up what all you said, so everybody else will know your character too.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, do mke sure to read the next.**


End file.
